1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a battery pack with a battery pack and is based on a handheld power tool with a battery pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to combine a plurality of battery cells to form a so-called battery pack; in this context, the term “battery” is understood to refer to both a non-rechargeable and a rechargeable storage unit. Usually, the battery packs have a housing made of plastic, with recesses into which usually cylindrical battery cells are inserted.
Frequently, such battery packs are used to supply power to a consumer such as an electric vehicle or electrical appliance, in particular a power tool. This battery pack can be disconnected from the appliance by means of a mechanical interface and an electrical plug connector and is therefore referred to as a replaceable pack. During operation, the battery packs heat up due to powerful active currents, with waste heat being generated due to the power transformation occurring in the battery cells.
It is known to provide the battery cells in a battery pack with an integrated protective mechanism.